


Making It Work

by galinda



Series: Music Destiel Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galinda/pseuds/galinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to make things work. For Dean and Castiel, it was harder than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Work

Cautiously, Dean glances left to right before he makes his way down the dark alley. Behind him he can hear the faint gliding of automobiles from the street and a few people talking amongst themselves. Confident he didn’t get seen; he continues and makes his way down the stairs. The alley is completely dark, aside from a dim light that can be barely spotted from underneath a doorway. With a deep breath, Dean knocks his knuckles against the door softly, in a pattern he memorized long ago. After a second, the door is opened by a short, balding man.

 

“Welcome back Smith, you look cleaner than usual. Expecting someone?” The British voice says, and Dean can feel the sneer bearing into his back as he walks in.

 

“What, you jealous Crowley?” Dean takes off his hat and sets it on the table before sitting down. “Butt me.”

 

With a smirk, Crowley pulls a cigarette from his suit pocket and holds it out between two fingers. “Oh, you wish Squirrel.” The English man says with a wink before stalking away.

 

Dean shrugs and straightens out his collar. Around him a multitude of men and women alike are dancing and talking, drinks are being passed around, and in the corner a couple begins to get a little too intimate for Crowley’s liking. Dean watches as he shoes them into the bathroom, and the two flappers giggle and nip at each other the whole way there.

 

All of a sudden someone slides into the seat in front of Dean, taking the cigarette from his fingers and taking a puff. “What the hell?” Dean barks, but then smiles when he melts into the deep pools of blue staring him down.

 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Castiel says, sighing and sliding the butt back into the other man’s hand. “Heard you and Lisa Braeden got back together.”

 

Dean shakes his head and takes another inhale of smoke. “You heard wrong. She didn’t want anything to do with me ‘soon as she found out I preferred eating cake over her.” He laughs lowly, a growl in his throat, and watches as the smoke swirls around in front of him, fuzzing out Castiel from his vision. With a huff he smashes the cigarette into the ash tray and leans back into his chair. Under the table, Castiel locks his foot against Dean’s ankle.

 

“I’ve missed you.” The blue-eyed man says, his voice sweet like honey, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. Dean smiles and reaches his hand forward, letting it rest on Castiel’s. “I wish things weren’t like this.” Castiel continues. “I wish things were different.”

 

“Show me.” Dean replies, letting his mouth hang open as he licks his bottom lip. He tightens his grip on the other man’s hand.

 

With a smirk, Castiel lurches forward so the upper half of his body is smothering the small table, nearly knocking over the ashtray. He grasps the back of Dean’s head with his other hand and crushes their lips together. The kiss surges with need, making up for all their missed time together.

 

Dean whimpers when Castiel pulls away, reaching out to him with gleaming eyes and cherry cheeks. “Cas, I-“ he’s cut off by the sound of the band picking up, a cymbal crash interrupting his words. They both turn their heads to gawk, not used to the upbeat sound.

 

Castiel turns back to the other man with a bright smile on his face. “We must dance.” He exclaims, immediately getting out of his seat and practically jumping out of his chair. Dean doesn’t realize their heading for the dancefloor until he’s already been pulled halfway there. Other couples start joining in around the room, laughter and talking picking up with the music.

 

 Cas pulls Dean in for a quick kiss before spinning him around multiple times. Dean laughs and pulls Cas back into him and lifts him up by his hips two feet above the ground. As Castiel’s feet land again, the duo get into step with the rest of the group. Dean smiles, and purposely bumps into the other man when they begin the Charleston. Castiel laughs again, his face bright, and swings his leg back and then forth, over and over again. The band picks up even faster, and the men grab each other’s hands and begin swinging. People start to surround them to form a circle to watch, clapping and cheering. Dean launches back and then forward, jumping up and swinging his legs around on either side of Castiel. The blue eyed man laughs, spinning again and then he and Dean begin to shuffle their feet in step with each other. The crowd joins back in, following in their steps. Laughter and music brightens the room, filling it with excitement and thrill.

 

Suddenly, the music stops, causing some people to become distracted and crash into each other. Crowley’s standing near the door, whispering to the lookout. His face is bright red with anger and he looks back at the crowd. A knock is heard from the door, and not the secret one. Immediately, people begin to panic. Crowley makes hand motions to all the exits and people rush around, grabbing onto whatever or whoever they can. The two women run out of the bathroom in panic, their hands linked together.

 

Dean looks at Cas for a moment, their eyes melting into each other, before he grabs the other man’s hand as hard and he could and darted for the bathroom the girls had come out of. People knock shoulders with them, rushing to get out.

 

Once they make it to the bathroom, Dean frantically looks around, spotting the small window leading to the outside. He turns around slowly, giving Cas a look. Castiel frowns, but nods. “We’ll make it.” He says, pushing Dean forward. “Go on, I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Dean hesitates for a brief moment. “No way, Cas.” He replies. “You gotta go first.”

 

_“Dean.”_

 

“I couldn’t live with myself if you got left here. You’re smaller than me, anyway.” Dean argues, stepping back. Castiel sighs and steps forward. Using Dean for support, he steps on the sink and unlatches the window. He feels Dean start to push his legs up and forward, urging him out of the small opening. It stabs his ribcage, and he knows there’ll be bruises the next day. A sigh of relief escapes his mouth once he’s crawling on the grass, but the panic instantly arises again once he hears voices from the ally. He turns around and grabs onto Dean’s forearms, which are sticking out from the window. With as much strength as he can muster, he pulls and Dean’s torso begins to fit through. Dean’s face is scrunched up as he struggles to fit through. It’s clear that the window pane is hurting him, and Castiel can see how it’s digging into him.

 

“Come on, Cas, we gotta get out of here.” Dean groans. With determination, Castiel pulls as hard as he can. With a pained moan, Dean squeezes through and Cas pulls him the rest of the way out. They don’t have time for a breather, because the voices from the ally turn to yelling. Cas grabs Dean’s hand and they run, faster than they ever had before.

 

It takes a few blocks before they stop. Dean looks around, making sure no one’s in sight. He brushes his hand against the back of Castiel’s as they catch their breath. “Guess Crowley’s is ruled out.” He says. Castiel shakes his hand and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s moist neck.

 

“We’ll make it work.” He whispers. They share one more soft kiss and walk on down the street, wishing that they could be hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading.


End file.
